The Girl Out Of Time DISCONTINUED
by HISTORICROMANCELOVER
Summary: When Isabella Swan wakes up to find herself in a magical place called Hogwarts a school for wizards in 1976 she is confused and scared but soon makes friends with known other than the marauders James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Will Bella ever go back to her own time? or will she stay in 1976? How will she change the story we once know?
1. Prologue - Time Turner Necklace

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers but I do however own the plot of this story and any original characters that may pop up so please don't steal. _{Characters can be found on my profile page with a link of who will be playing them} _

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been nearly a year since Edward Cullen and the rest of his family walked out of my life. To say I was sad or broken up about it would be a lie, you see i'm more angry at him then I miss him and if I were to see him again I'd put my middle finger in the air and call him for what he was then probably walk away but that is unlikely seeing as i have so much anger towards him. Angela says i'm going to become bitter with the way i'm acting but I could honestly careless about that. I just wanted to know who in their bloody mind does that to someone the supposedly love...you don't leave someone because things get hard you stick around and fight if i'm wrong whatever but that's what I believe. _

_Now in my eyes Edward Cullen reminded me of my father the day my mother left him. See Charlie should have chased after her, that's actually what she wanted I know because she cried herself to sleep for weeks and sometimes with the phone in her hands then again she shouldn't have left him in the first place no matter how long his work hours were. But let me stop rambling and make a long story short Edward Cullen broke my heart and for that i'm kind of happy because i'm a different person but I will never trust him or take him back if he were to come back. Until next time_

_Bella Swan _

"Bella could you come down here please." Charlie called from downstairs I sighed running a hand through my hair that now reached my waist and hid my diary underneath my mattress climbing out of my bed and walking over towards the door opening it and walking down the stairs to find Charlie standing in the living room holding something behind his back a big smile on his face.

"Dad." I asked wondering what he could possibly be hiding behind his back.

"Look so I know you said no gifts kiddo, but it's your first birthday living here with me and I couldn't really resist." Charlie said pulling a necklace form behind his back. My hands when up to my mouth as I stared at it in awe. It was so beautiful and vintage it had an hour glass in the middle of it and spun around as Charlie dangled it. I walked forward taking it from him and placing it in my hands turning the part of it that held the necklace a few times before turning to look up at Charlie.

"Dad...this...it's...I don't know what to say." I finally said a smile on my face as I stared at the necklace before finally putting it on and twisting it yet again with a smile on my face.

"It's called a time turner. That's what they guy at the shop told me it's very vintage and it made me think of you." Charlie said I whispered a thank you and ran forward wrapping my arms tightly around him. Just as I pulled away from Charlie the doorbell rang.

"Thanks again dad." I said walking out of the living room to go answer the door. When I pulled open the door I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion to find that it was Jacob on the other side of the door. He looked at me for a moment then sighed in relief.

"Thank god your okay." Jake said reached forward and pulling me in for a tight hug lifting me off the ground in the process. I didn't hug back however which made this very awkward but how could I when i had absolutely no clue why he was here I mean we haven't talked since last year when he blow up at me for no reason. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion realizing what he'd just said before he hugged me.

"Of course i'm alright why wouldn't I be?" I asked Jake straightening out my shirt that had risen from Jake's tight bear hug. Jake searched my face for a moment then sighed. "We caught...I caught Victoria's sent heading in this direction and i thought she'd gotten to you and Charlie." My expression softened as I understood Jake's concern.

"Well she hasn't come yet so there's nothing to worry about, so you can go now." I said lightly pushing him but Jake didn't budge he grabbed my wrist and pulling it down towards my side.

"Look Bella i'm sorry about before I know I was a jerk to you and I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Jake said looking down at me with puppy dog eyes that made me actually want to hit him because he thought I was that easy to get forgive. I shook my head and pushed Jake's hand off my wrist.

"You called me a leech lover and many other cruel things Jake, I don't think I can ever forgive you for that...now." I added letting him know that there was a possibility that maybe just maybe i might forgive him but I don't think for a long time. "Bella what I said was out of line and mean I know but you can't lie and say it wasn't the truth." Jake said seriously he's really only making this worse for himself I thought glaring daggers at him know my hands crossed over my chest.

"So what if it was true you still don't say it." I said slightly raising my voice at him which caused him to back away a bit in surprise. I pressed my hand to the bridge of my nose closing my eyes before sighing and looking up at Jake. "Please just go before I saw something I will regret." I said Jake hesitated for a minute but nodded his head hanging his head and walking back down my porch steps. I watched him go just to make sure nothing happened to him and walked back into my house closing the door.

"Was that Jacob?" Charlie asked as I looked the front door. "Yeah he just wanted to apologize." I lied Charlie smiled hugging me

"That's great isn't it another good thing on your birthday kiddo." Charlie said pulling away from the hug and lightly shaking me a big smile on his face. I forced one and smiled back at him. "Yeah it seems today was a very interesting day." I said pulling away from Charlie

"I think i'm just gonna turn in early tonight, thanks again dad for the necklace." I said smiling at him as I twisted the time turner necklace in my hands yet again Charlie nodded patting my shoulder. We stayed like that for a moment before I finally said good night and made my way up the stairs into my bedroom. I took a long shower trying to forget about what had just happened with Jake and made my way back into my room pulling back my covers and curling into a ball quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_**Next Day **_

_Hogwarts, 1976 _

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard a male voice that sounded quit older than my dad question. "Don't really know Professor that's up to her at this moment." I heard a woman say the concern from my well being clear in her voice. Wanting to know exactly what was going on I slowly opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows as I took in my surrounding. This wasn't my room, where the hell was I.

"Where am I?" I asked the old man and woman standing at the head of my bed looking relieved at the fact that I'd woken up. The older man furrowed his eyebrows and walked over towards me taking a seat down next to me. "You don't remember?" He questioned I looked away from him trying to remember but all I could remember was falling asleep in my bed back in Forks.

"No I don't." I said truthfully He smiled sadly at me and patted my hands, "We found you at the edge of the forbidden forest knocked out called." He said causing me to become even more confused. Forbidden forest what the hell was this guy going on about. "Forbidden forest?" I asked causing the old woman who looked to be a nurse to gasp and turn to the old guy.

"Dumbledore she isn't from Hogwarts." She said slight fear in her voice. Hogwarts? I thought to myself and why was she so damn scared that I wasn't from around here. Dumbledore looked down at me with his lips pressed into a thin line and nodded his head at her his eyes still on me.

"Yes i'm very aware of that but she has to be one of us if she was able to get onto the grounds...no muggle could get into the wizard world at all." He said causing me to become confused but soon I understood what was going on. I was in a wizard school and muggle's were human's...but how could I possibly be one of them as long as I could remember I've never had any powers or anything besides the ability to be a shield as Edward and Carlisle had once told me.

"Miss. Dakota, can you be a dear and go retrieve the hat for me?" He asked her Miss. Dakota smiled sweetly at Dumbledore and quickly made her way off to get a hat.

"I'm sorry but why do you need a hat...if your head cold or something?" I questioned causing him to chuckle "No dear I just wanted to talk to you alone." He said causing me to sit back a little bit. His hand when to the necklace my dad had given me and his eyes grew wide.

"So this is how you got here I haven't seen this since I was a student here at Hogwarts." He said in a surprised voice. I looked down at my time turner necklace then back at him.

"It's just a necklace my dad gave it to me for my birthday yesterday." i said "What was the date?" He asked I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged my shoulders and say." September 13, 2015." I said I watched as Dumbledore dropped his hand from around my necklace and looked up at me in amazement but I could see a hint of pity in them as well.

"Dear i'm afraid that necklace has taken you far from where your from." He said "Why do you say that?" I asked him

"Because your in Hogwarts and the year is September 14, 1976." I felt my heart sink as I realized what he'd just said the necklace I was wearing which was apparently magical had allowed me to travel through time. For one I'd never thought wizards or witches existed and secondly time travel I could know be the first person to say i'd ever done it.

"Dumble-"

"Professor."

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore how do I get back exactly." I asked him already not liking the idea that I was in a time were my parents couldn't be more than eight years old and the thought of having me or even thinking about it wasn't on their minds at all. Just the idea made me a little sick to my stomach. Professor Dumbledore looked at me the same expression he had on his face when i'd first woken up.

"That's the problem with this time turner my dear, I don't think you can ever go back." He said bringing tears to my eyes. I would never be able to see my parents again and since I was in the past would I ever be born in the future? would they still end up together? All these questioned ran through my brain as I tried my best to keep from crying.

"Professor I've got it." Miss. Dakota shouted running into the room. I quickly wiped away my tears so that she wouldn't question me and looked at the hat in her hands in confusion. "What's this suppose to do?" I asked

"Well if your a wizard like us it will place you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ,Ravenclaw or Slytherin there the houses each student here gets placed into. You look like a Gryffindor if I may say so." Professor Dumbledore said "And if i'm not like you what then?" I asked him Dumbledore paused for a moment before looking at the at then at me.

"Well then it will say nothing." He said placing the hat on top of my head. _"Oh a new student...not from around here."_ It said causing me to jump in surprise I actually wasn't expecting that at all. "_Let see now...your daring, selfless, compassionate...well it's an obvious choice Gryffindor." _The hat said causing me to smile a little I don't know why the I guess it was because somehow even though I wasn't in my own time Hogwarts felt safe to me and if I had to go into the normal world because I wasn't one of them I honestly don't think I would have lasted the day.

"Told you." Professor Dumbledore said causing me to smile I could tell that he was going to be my go to person. "So what now?" I asked slowly pulling back the covers and climbing out of the bed. " Well know you get the tour my dear." Dumbledore said holding out his hand for me to take I looked down at my cloths and smiled a little seeing I was in clean one's and took his hand allowing him to lead me from the infirmary

* * *

"This place is amazing Professor, I'm glad I traveled here then to someplace else." I confessed after I'd seen ever place in Hogwarts. It was very big so I was most likely to get lost tomorrow. "I'm glad you did to my dear and I'm terribly sorry this has happened to you I hope that maybe I can find away to send you back." Dumbledore said causing me to hug him tightly which seemed to surprise him a lot.

"Thank you so much professor and it's alright if you don't find away I think I can make use of my time here in the past." I said turning to walk towards were the other Gryffindor girls stayed when Dumbledore grabbed my wrist causing me to turn back around and look at him in confusion.

"Don't give your real last name Miss. Swan it could make things difficult for you here." Dumbledore said I nodded and turned around pausing for a moment and turning around to watch him walk away wondering who exactly he know my last name and why would it make things difficult for me here if I was the one that was from the future. I decided to listen to him anyways and pushed open the door to the Gryffindor common room. As i walked in my eyes landed on a girl with ginger hair and green eyes who was sitting in front of the first reading a book.

"Hi." I said a little quietly causing her to look up from her book and smile at me waving her hand. "Hello there, you must be new. we don't normal get new students but nonetheless i'm Lily Evans by the way." She said I smiled at her happy that she wasn't like the girls from Forks when i'd come to their school.

"Isabella..S...Higginbotham." My as well take my grandmother's last name if I can't use my own. Lily looked at me for a moment a giggled a bit. "I'm sorry it's quit a fun name I don't mean to be rude though." She said feeling extremely disappointed with herself. Yeah I was gonna become very good friend with her.

"It's alright i find it quit funny myself i mean Higginbotham it's really weird last name to have as a child." I said causing Lily to laugh. "I like you, your not stuck up like the other girls around here." She said causing me to smile know.

"Yeah well hopefully we can talk tomorrow I've had a very long day." I said waving goodbye to Lily as I made way up the stairs toward the girls dormitories I found an empty bed and that literally had a letter from Dumbledore on it telling me that it was mine and hide the letter and climbed into bed quickly falling asleep thinking about everyone I was going to miss and what I would learn while i'm here.

**A/N: someone asked me to do a Kai/Bella love story and I actually might only it will not be from the beginning it will be set after Kai has merged with Luke because I like who he is there and well I'm still working on the idea but I was watching harry potter and reading some fan fictions then this idea popped into my head and I really hope that you guys enjoy it also i'm very sorry i'm not updating Expect the Unexpected but my spring break is coming soon so there may be chapters posted then or this week. **


	2. Chapter One - The Shiny New Toy

**Chapter One **

To say I was scared was an understatement, I was terrified. Today was the first day i'd be going to classes and meets the students and professors here at Hogwarts. Since Lily told me they don't normal get new kids just like when I moved to Forks I know I was going to be the shiny new toy here as well. I just hope there wasn't another Edward here as well. I sighed tightly my Gryffindor robe around my body and placing my wand into one of the pockets grabbing the books Professor Dumbledore had given me earlier and walked out of the girls Dormitories.

"Come on Lily can't you just tell us what she looks like." I heard a guy ask Lily and stopped were I stood on the stairs wanting to hear what she would say. "Remus, you'll see her soon know please stop bothering me I must be going before i'm late for class." She said sounding as though being late was the worst thing in the whole world which is really because you hate when the teacher gives you a glare and tells you to take a seat.

"For the love of bloody Merlin, Evans you know something just tell us." I have absolutely no idea why but the person who spoke this time made my heart beat fast in my chest. Which was odd considering I hadn't seen him face before. Now I wanted to know who he was so I continued to walk down the stairs until my eyes landed on four boys and Lily who were all staring at me.

"I believe you wanted to meet me." I said causing the boys to look at each other while Lily just giggled. "Yeah we did." God it was him I turned my gaze towards the boy standing opposite of Lily and my lips parted in a gasp he was breathtaking especially with those glasses on. He was actually more handsome than Edward which is something I never really thought i'd say. I placed my books down on the seat and walked over towards him holding out my hand which he looked at strangely.

"What you've never seen a hand before?" I questioned causing him to glare at me as he shook it. "James Potter and you must be.." He said I don't know why but as I looked at James I found myself comparing him with Edward which was completely wrong of me seeing as I hadn't known him for more than a few seconds.

"Isabella Higginbotham, if your going to laugh for ahead it's a funny last name I know." I said causing James to just tilt his head at me. "I wasn't going to laugh." He said causing me to smile at him a little bit.

"Besides at least your name is Longbottom." I turned my head to find a boy with wavy black hair standing just a few feet from where James and I were standing. I couldn't help but giggle at the name and nodded my head realizing my grams last name wasn't as bad as that but nonetheless it was still kind of bad not that I honestly cared though as long as it wasn't my first name i'm fine with it really.

"That is true." I said with a smile "Sirius Black by the way and these are our friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew i'm sure you've already meet miss know it all over here." He said causing Lily to turn and glare at him. "So what if i'm a know it all, sorry Bells but I should be going see you at lunch." She said glaring at Sirius one last time before leaving the room.

"Then were five." Peter whispered placing his hands inside the pockets of his robe. "So what class do you have right now?" Remus questioned I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment before reaching into my pocket for the paper with my classes on it. "Muggle studies." I said watching as James eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You have that with me, come on Higgins we should get going." He said grabbing my arm and leaded me out of the common room.

3rd person

"Is it just me or does it look as though Potter has fallen for the girl." Sirius said at the door were James and Bella had left through only moments ago. Remus and Peter looked at each other nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yup he sure does, just hope he doesn't act all goofy like he did when he liked Lily during our first and third year." Remus said laughing at the thought. Sirius looked over at his friend and nodded.

"Come on lads we're already late don't you think." Peter said walking quickly past the boys who stared at him with furrow eyebrows before shaking it off and following him from the Gryffindor common room.

Normal Pov.

We weren't that far from our muggle studies classroom when James said, "I'm sorry to say this but i'm a bit curious. Are you a pure-blood, half-blood or a muggle born?" James asked. It took me a moment figure out what he was asking. Seeing as this was a school for wizards I kind of guessed he was asking if my parents were wizards too or not.

"Muggle born." I said James nodded looking around at anything but me. "I didn't know that I was a wizard until yesterday actually." I added causing James to look at me in surprise. "Really?" He questioned and I nodded my head.

"Well then i'll help you with whatever you need just say the word and i'm there alright." He said This was so not like forks it was much different everyone was nicer at least the people i'd meet so far were and I was happy i'd meet them first instead of anybody else.

"Master Potter." Someone said causing James to look away from me and I looked up blushing when i'd realized we'd walked into our Muggle studies class without even realizing and the whole class was now staring at us some girls whispered and pointed even glared at me. So I guess James was the Edward of Hogwarts just great. I thought to myself realizing he had himself some fan girls who looked like they were about to pounce at any moment.

'Professor Quirrell, sorry i'm late sir I was showing our new student Isabella around." He lied and Professor Quirrell's glare softened as he smiled at me now. "Oh well that was very nice of you Master Potter and welcome to Hogwarts miss Higginbotham now please both of you take your seat so I can continue with my class." He said I smiled glad that he hadn't made me stand in front of the class and say a little about myself.

James nodded placing his hand on my lower back and leading my towards the back of the classroom were we both took our seats. "Now everyone please open to bag 135 in your books." Professor Quirrell said turning his back to us as he wrote something down on the board. looked through the books I had before grabbing one that read Home, life and social habits of British muggles.

I lightly tapped on James who pushed up his glasses and looked down at the book nodding his head to let me know that I had picked the right one.

"So how was your day?" Sirius questioned as he walked with me back to Gyffindor common room. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulder. "It was actually better than I thought it would be and so were the students." I said causing Sirius to tilt his head and look at me with a questionable look.

"Back at my muggle school they called me their shiny new toy because I was new." I explained causing Sirius to nod his head in understand. "Well see you tomorrow Bells." Sirius said patting my shoulder lightly and walking toward the boys dormitories. I however wasn't tired so I walked over towards the fireplace and took a seat a smile spread across my face as I thought about how normal it felt to be at Hogwarts, almost like I was meant to come here instead of being a vampire with Edward. I was actually happy my dad had gotten my the time turner even though I would never be able to see him again.

**A/N: just a short chapter of Bella's first day at Hogwarts. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought also things are going to start to get interesting very soon and there will be a lot of betrayal just to let you all know what's in store for you. **


	3. Chapter Two - A Missed Chance

**Chapter Two **

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been nearly three weeks since I've traveled throw time and let me tell you something it's more than anything I'd ever wanted. These was finally a reason for me to live and I actually had real friend people who understood me and were always truthful and honest. I missed my parents but somehow I know that they will be alright without be hell their lives might be less of a mess. All I can really say is thanks to Charlie for the beautiful necklace of course he didn't know what it did but he gave me a part of myself I thought had left once Edward walked out of my life but know I've got that back and so much more. Until next time. _

_Bella __Swan__ Higginbotham_

"Lizzy you coming to breakfast?"Lily questioned just as I placed my diary underneath my mattress. I looked up at her and nodded my head pulling my hair up into a messy bun because today was one of those days when I was quit in the mood to deal with it or all of it's messiness. "Yeah." I said climbing out of my bed and putting on my robe following Lily out of our dormitories down into the common room were James and the rest of the boys were.

"Well look who's finally up." Remus joked causing me to roll my eyes at him. "I was up the whole time Remus I just didn't come down." I said with a smile which Remus just laughed at along with James, Sirius but not Peter who appeared to look as though he no longer fit in.

"Peter is everything alright?" I asked him Peter looked up from the ground and at me placing a smile on his face that I could tell right away was forced. "I'm fine." He said barely loud enough for the rest of us to hear. "You don't look fine mate." James said

"It's nothing alright...nothing." Peter hissed storming out of the common room slamming the door behind him. "Well somethings defiantly got is nickers in a twist." Sirius added causing me to glare at him a little but nod in agreement.

"Why don't we go eat then figure out a way to get Pete to tell us what's going on." Lily subjected. "I'm good with that." Remus said rubbing his stomach causing both James and Sirius to look at him in complete shock.

"Your still hungry, you eat the whole batch of cookies my mother brought for me and your still hungry?" James said in a surprised tone. Remus blushed a little an nodded his head. "I lads got to eat mate." He said patting Jame's shoulder and walking past him out of the common room.

"There is something up with him." James finally said his surprised expression turned into a suspicious one and I rolled my eyes as him walking toward him grabbing hold of his arm to lead him out of the common room Lily and Sirius right behind us.

"James, just because Remus is hungry doesn't mean something up with him."

"You don't understand Remus doesn't eat that much never has...for Merlin's sake he never even used to finish his drinks." James said I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down. "I'm sure it's nothing lets just worry about Pete for know alright?" I said James looked down at me and sighed nodding his head.

* * *

**3rd Person**

"I wish they'd just tell each other how they feel their bloody adorable together." Lily said whispered as she and Sirius walked behind James and Bella who looked more like a couple then friends. Sirius smiled at the two of them before turning to Lily, "I agree Evans but we all know how James is when it comes to girls." Sirius said causing Lily to bit her lip trying to fight a back giggle remembering when James used to have a crush on her.

Bella, James, Lily and Sirius were making there way towards dinning room when they noticed Lucius Malfoy and his gang throwing spells at a student. "What are they doing?" Both Bella and Lily asked in fear for the other student who James soon made out to be Peter and he ran towards them pushing Lucius to the ground.

"well if it isn't Potter." Lucius said smirking at James who slammed his first repeatedly into his jaw until Lucius's friends grabbed James and held his arms. "What the hell." Sirius said running over and helping out James while Bella and Lily just watching knowing that this wasn't going to be good for either of their houses.

"Get Peter to the infirmary." James yelled to the girls as he and Sirius continued to fight Lucius and his friends. Remus who heard the fight as he was walking out of the Dinning room ran over to help his friends while Bella and Lily did as James asked.

* * *

"Peter Miss. Dakota said to rest." Lily said as She and Bella sat on either side of his bed trying to get him to lay back down but he pushed away their hands. Peter shook his head and climbed out of bed putting on his shoes.

"I'm perfectly fine alright, I want to see what happened to James, Sirius and Remus." Peter said a concerned expression showed on all three of their faces for the boys who fought Lucius and his gang just to save Peter's ass.

"I guess your right, come on." Bella said more worried about James then Sirius and Remus since he was the first one to jump into the fight after all.

Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office James, Sirius and Remus stood on the opposite side of Lucius Malfoy and his gang in front of Dumbledore's desk just glaring at each other.

"You should have just stayed out of it Potter."Lucius hissed in annoyance. James only glared at Lucius trying his best to keep from punching him again.

"You were hitting our friend you can't really expect us to just sit there and watch." Sirius hissed back causing Lucius to turn and glare at him. Dumbledore took his seat and just watched the boys for a moment before clearing his throat getting their attention.

"Now would someone like to explain why you were fighting outside the dinning room?" Dumbledore questioned folding his hands and leaning over the table.

"Professor, Me and my friends were jut walking into the dinning room when Potter and his friends just came and attacked us out of nowhere." Lucius lied making James, Sirius and Remus's eyes widen while their mouths dropped open in shock.

"That complete rubbish and you now it Malfoy." James said lightly shoving Lucius who just smirked at James like he was already getting away with this. "Mister Potter please keep your hands to yourself as for you Mister Malfoy, you and your friends will be cleaning up after everyone during breakfast and dinner." Dumbledore said causing Lucius's mouth to drop open in shock.

"But Profes-"

"I don't like liars Mister Malfoy that is why your in trouble and Mister Potter isn't." James couldn't help but silently thank Dumbledore and give Lucius a lopsided smile which he glared at him for.

* * *

**Bella's Pov.**

"Peter, you sure your alright mate." Sirius pressed as he made our way away from Dumbledore's office Peter smiled at Sirius and the rest of us nodding his head.

"Absoutly and thanks for kicking their asses for me back there." Peter said Remus lightly nudged him and messed with his hair laughing when Peter glared at him. "It's what friends do mate." James said walking closer towards me and throwing his arm around my shoulder. I could see Lily smiling at us from the corner of my eyes but I didn't want to think that this was anything more than what it was.

James Potter, couldn't possibly like me that way and I'd be a fool if I thought he did.

"Isabella." I stopped along with the rest of the gang and turned around to find Severus Snape walking over towards us. "What do you want Snake." James hissed and I glared at him lightly hitting him on the arm for the name he'd called Severus.

"Nothing that concern's you Potter." Severus shot back with just as much hatred in his voice as James had. It was clearly obvious to me that the two of them hated each other. For reason's I still didn't know but I wasn't going to let that get into the way of the friendship I had formed with Severus.

"Yes Severus?" I asked He who tugged on his Syltherin robe and his pale face turned bright crimson. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the Masquerade ball next week?" Severus questioned taking me by surprise. Before I could speak James and the rest of them apart of Lily just stared laughing at him.

"Your all a bunch of jerks." Lily hissed and I couldn't help but agree with her. I pulled myself from James's grip and walked over towards Severus taking the rose that he held low in his hand and smiling at him before placing a kiss on his cheek making him turn even more red.

"Of course i'll go with you Severus."

**James's Pov.**

"Of course i'll go with you Severus." My laughter stopped and I stared at Isabella's back in complete shock. I didn't mean to be rude to Severus but he was asking for it since all those times he tried to make me seem like a very bad guy when I used to like Lily. I was starting to think this guy only liked the girls I liked which was very weird if I might add.

"W...what." I said causing Bella to turn around and glare at me. "I said yes to Severus do you have a problem with that James." yes I have a freaking problem with that, I really big problem with that. Instead of saying what was inside my head I just forced a smile on my face and shook my head.

"Not at all Lizzy, come on labs we better get to class." I said Sirius, Remus and Peter nodded following me away from the girls. We didn't go to class though now I want into the boys Laberatory and literally throw my first into one of the mirrors above the sink.

"Bloody hell mate." Remus said in shock but I was to angry at Severus and at myself if only I'd asked her sooner then that Snake wouldn't have gotten her.

"He was going to ask Isabella to the Masquerade ball." Sirius explained to them. I heard both Peter and Remus say a slight oh. Yeah that right oh also to add onto that I probably wouldn't have been that mad if Frank Longbottom had asked her out but since it was Severus on of the many people I hated with everything in my being there was no way in hell I wanted her to go there with him.

Angry I when to slam my fist into the mirror again but Peter grabbed my arm pushing me away from the mirror.

"You need to calm down James" Remus said I only glared at him

"How would you feel if the girl of your dreams when on a date with one of the few people you hate?" i questioned him

"Well you wan't have to feel a damn thing if you'd just bloody tell the damn girl who you feel you twit." Remus hissed at me. Leaving me speechless because I know he was right and in all honestly I was more mad at myself for not asking her soon then Severus did. But I took to long and know I may have just lost the girl of my dreams forever.

**A/N - Took me since yesterday night but it's finally done also do you want me to do a chapter were in the present time Edward goes back and finds Bella's gone or do you want me to bring the Cullen's into this time? **


	4. Chapter Three -The Masquerade Ball Pt1

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe your actually going to the dance with Severus Snape, I don't mean to be rude but I thought he was into boys." Nymphadora said I stopped looking through the dresses that Lily and Marlene had place on my bed and looked up at Nymphadora with a raised eyebrow. "Serious." I said in a shocked voice, Nymphadora nodded her head blushing in embarrassment.

"Well he asked me out so he's not." I said ending the topic there. "You never know he could be." I rolled my eyes and turned around to find James standing in the doorway.

"James we've had this conversation before which I honestly don't understand why." I said sure I was super flattered that James cared a lot about who was taking me out and stuff like that. But from what I've heard he'd crushing on Lily so what is he doing wasting his time worrying about Severus when he should be chasing after Lily. Even though the idea littler killed me inside.

"Yes we have but I don't think you've been listening to me." James said making his way over towards me stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "I think i'm gonna go find Lily and Marlene." Nymphadora said hurrying past James and out of the room. "Potter I don't feel like fighting with you." I said pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose closing my eyes and placing one hand on my hip.

James grabbed my hand from my hip causing me to open my eyes and look at him,"I don't want to fight either just don't go with Severus." He practically begged. I hesitated for a moment but just shook my head I wasn't going to stand up Sirius because James didn't like him then that would mean that all the times Edward told me to stay away from Jacob I should have listened to him.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because there is absolutely no reason to, just because you don't like Severus doesn't mean I can't be around him." I said beginning to get very annoyed with James and his behavior. "It isn't that Lizzy." James said quietly looking down at our hands that were entwined. I caused my to move my hand just because of the feeling just him holding my hand gave me. James looked back up at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Than what is it then James." I asked he looked at me for a moment and placed his hands on either side of my face but before anything more could happen Lily walked into the room and James's moved away from me placing his hands back into his pockets. "Oh, i'm sorry I interrupted something." Lily said embarrassed. James gave her a small smile and looked at me one last time before sighing.

"No it's nothing I was just leaving." He said causing my heart to sink as I watched him walk away.

**James's Pov.**

"You chickened out again didn't you?" Remus said with a disappointing look on his face. I just glared at him and walked over towards my bed falling down on it head first. I was truly an idiot, why couldn't I tell her how I felt was was it so hard. Every time I worked up the courage to say it to her it was like it was almost impossible to say the words or someone always interrupted.

I actually envied serious at this moment. He was able to ask Bella to the masquerade bell without a problem and I was there his enemy he didn't even really look like he was afraid. Why couldn't I be more like him and just be say it when it needed to be said instead of backing out every time it came to say the words.

"Potter get up." Sirius said pulling my arms lifting me up off my bed. I looked up at my three friends and shook my head. "I'm a twit." I mumbled causing the labs to just look at each other and laugh. "You've finally realized." Peter said with a slight smirk on his face I narrowed my eyes at you.

"Don't make me kick your as Pettigrew, just because i'm a little sad doesn't mean you can take me." I warned Peter rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defense.

"Now we are really going to that Ball and your gonna get your girl, we'll make sure of it." Sirius said. I couldn't help but smile at him happy to have these lads as my best mates. They truly were irreplaceable and I meant that.

**Bella's Pov.**

"So James was still telling you not to go with Severus?" Lily questioned as she helped me with my hair. I sighed a little upset that she'd brought up James but nod anyways.

"That boy likes you silly." Marlene said putting on some lipstick. I looked at her weird and gave a slight laugh shaking my head.

"James and I are just friends he doesn't like me that way." I said shaking my head. "Now your the twit." Molly said I turned my head and looked at her in surprise she was always so nice I didn't expect that from her.

"Molly." Lily said in a disapproved voice. Molly looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Molly's a little right though Lily." Marlene said

"Okay so explain to me exactly how i'm a twit?' I asked feeling very offended. Lily, Molly and Marlene looked at me. Just as Marlene was about to explain exactly what I was a twit Alice walked into the room.

"Bella Severus is downstairs waiting for you." She said I smiled at her getting up from my seat and grabbing my mask putting it on my face and grabbing the ends of my dress so that I didn't fall and exited the room walking down the stairs into the common room where Severus and James were glaring at each other both of them dressed in a black tux with masks similar to mine on.

"You better treat her right Snake." James hissed at him causing me to smile a little bit. Maybe James did care for me in that way...wait what no he was just being a good friend yeah that's all it is.

"Or what Potter and for the last time it's Snape not Snake." Severus hissed back at him. James only smirked at this. "Because idiot your a Slytherin and your name goes with snake I prefer it better actually." Severus glared at James and through his fist back punching him in the jaw which shocked me.

"BOYS." I yelled when James got back up and grabbed a hold of Severus, they both froze and turned their heads in my direction both their eyes widened and their mouths opened why.

"Wow." both of them said at the same time pulling away from each other forgetting about the little fight they'd just had. "James what are you doing here?" I questioned and stopped were he stood. "I'm taking Lily to the ball." He said but I know it was a Lily because Lily and Alice were going together since no one had asked them which I thought was weird because they were both very pretty girls. I stared at James for a moment then decided to just let it go.

"Okay well i'll see you guys there." I said taking Severus is arm and leading him out of the common room. "Sorry about him." I said Severus looked at me and smiled

"It's okay James Potter is...actually don't now how to describe him really." Severus said and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_**Forks, Washington **__present time _

**Edward's Pov. **

It's been a whole year since I've seen, touched or held my love in my arms. I hated myself for ever deciding to leave Bella the way i did it was stupid and foolish I realize that know. I only hope that Bella will understand and take me back. After a whole year of being away from her I honestly don't think I can handle being away from her anymore and if she does take me back I might allow us to finally take our relationship to the next level but that will not happen until after a propose to her of course.

"Then get on it Eddie." Alice said I stopped unpacking and turned around narrowing my eyes at her forgetting about the mind link we shared and also because she'd called me Eddie. I hated that nickname with a passion and it was all thanks to Emmett that everyone loved to call me it as a joke which wasn't quit funny to me at all.

"I will in a minute." I said turning my attention back to my collection of CD's that Bella loved when i'd first given her a tour of my house. Just the thought of her brought a smile to my face I couldn't wait to be able to kiss, hold and touch her again and this time i'm making damn sure that mutt doesn't get anywhere near her anymore.

"Well get on it then, I'd like my sister back today." Alice said turning and walking out of my room. I followed shortly behind her walking down the stairs and out the front door without saying a single word to Carlisle or Esme. I was so excited to see my love again I didn't even bother bringing my car because I was sure I'd end up staying the night there like I did so many times before.

When I reached the Swan house I walked over towards were Bella's room was and smiled seeing that the window was open. I jumped up climbing the tree then climbing into her window confusion took over me as I looked around. This didn't look like Bella's room in fact it wasn't even a room it was filled with all kinds of old toys and clothing. wait happened I thought to myself jumping back out of her window and walking around towards the front porch walking up the steps and tapping on the door.

Hopefully Charlie doesn't kill me before I get a chance to ask. Charlie walked opened the door and looked at me in confusion. "Can I help you kid?' He asked

"Good evening I was just wandering if Bella was home?' I asked Charlie tilted his head to the side then laughed pointing his finger at me. "You teenagers always playing pranks that's a good one." Charlie said all I could think was what the hell was wrong with him.

"Mr. Swan this isn't a prank I was wondering if I could talk to Isabella your daughter." I said in a very serious tone. Charlie stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Look kid i'm not even married how on earth could I have a kid, know please get your ass of my porch before I throw you off." He hissed slamming the front door in my face leaving me shocked. I stood there for a moment listening to Charlie's thoughts becoming even more confused when I found absolutely no trace of Isabella in them. what in the world has happened to my love. I tried to pretend that maybe I was just having a bad dream or Charlie really hated me but I know both those thing were impossible and no matter how much Charlie hated me he would never pretend like he didn't have a daughter.

All I know now was that I was going to get to the bottom of all this and I was going to bring my love home.

**A/N - so what did you think? At first I was gonna make it like she was missing the I thought about it and was like she when back in time and since she did that if affected her parents futures because they basically didn't have her but although everyone including Charlie and Renee no longer know who Isabella is Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will because you can't erase a vampires memory even with a time change at least in my story that is. Anyways please comment and tell me what you think next chapter has a lot of drama**


End file.
